whoviansunitedfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jackie Tyler
Jacqueline Andrea Suzette "Jackie" Tyler - urodzona 1 lutego 1967 roku.thumb|320px|Jackie Tyler Mieszkanka Londynu z początków XXI wieku i matka Rose Tyler. Mieszkała wraz z córką w mieszkania w Powell Estate. Jest samotną matką - jej mąż, Pete Tyler, zmarł w 1987 kiedy Rose miała sześć miesięcy. Biografia Przed spotkaniem Doktora W 1987 roku starsza Rose podróżowała wraz z Dziewiątym Doktorem, aby zobaczyć swoich rodziców. Miała idylliczny obraz ich wspólnego małżeństwa jednak tak naprawdę ich związek był burzliwy. Pomimo kłótni widać było, że Jackie i Pete się kochali. Po śmierci Pete'a, Jackie opowiedziała Rose o jej ojcu. Nie wiedziała jednak, że jej wspomnienia o dniu śmierci męża zostały zmienione, kiedy Rose zmieniła bieg wydarzeń. Jackie pamiętała młodą kobietę, która była w momencie śmierci Pete'a. Nie wiedziała jednak, że to była Rose z przyszłości. (TV : Father's Day) 1 stycznia 2005 roku Jackie minęła się z Dziesiątym Doktorem kiedy ten obserwował Rose zmagając się z regeneracją. (TV : The End of Time) 5 marca 2005 roku Jackie odebrałą telefon od Rose, która miała tego dnia pracować. Z perspektywy Rose, jej sklep był już znisczony a ona sama uciekła z Dziewiątym Doktorem. Doktor usprawnił telefon Rose, aby mogła dodzwonić się do matki z każdego miejsca w czasie i przestrzeni. (TV : The End of the World) Poznanie Dziewiątego Doktora thumb|left|Jackie rozmawia z Rose po ataku.Jackie zasugerowała Rose po zniszczeniu sklepu Henrik's, że powinna dostać odszkodowanie. Jackie po raz pierwszy poznała Dziewiątego Doktora, kiedy Rose zaprosiła go, aby porozmawiać o ataku manekinów . Flirtowała z nim jednak nie wywołało to wrażenia na Władcy Czasu. Podczas głównego ataku manekinów, Jackie została zaatakowana, kiedy wyszła na zakupy w Queen's Arcade. Została uratowana kiedy Rose zniszczyła Świadomość Nestene. (TV : Rose) Kiedy Rose weszła do TARDIS miała zamiar wrócić w ciągu paru godzin. Kiedy wróciła okazało się, że minęło nie 12 godzin a 12 miesięcy. Odchodząca od zmysłów Jackie porozwieszała plakaty ze zdjęciem córki i informacją, że zaginęła. Oskarżyła nawet chłopaka Rose, Mickey'ego o zamordowanie jej. Kiedy Rose wróciła Jackie była wściekła na Doktora, że ją zabrał. Nie rozumiała również, dlaczego Rose nie chce powiedzieć, co robiła przez ten cały czas, ale poznała prawdę jak zobaczyła TARDIS. Była bliska śmierci, kiedy została zaatakowana przez Slitheen przebranego za policjanta. Zaczęła dostrzegać jak niebezpieczne jest podróżowanie z Doktorem, kiedy to ten wystrzelił pocisk, aby rozprawić się ze Slitheen w 10 Downing Street gdzie Rose i on byli uwięzieni. (TV : Aliens of London / World War Three) Jackie była bliska wpadnięcia w zasadzkę wzięcia ludzi "na wakacje", aby walczyć w wojnie obcych. Została jednak napadnięta przez mężczyznę, który ukradł jej wygrany los. Jackie skończyła w szpitalu, ale jej napastnik został zmieniony w zdalnie sterowanego żołnierza, który zginął na wojnie. (Proza : Winner Takes All) Zagubiony w czasie Neandertalczyk Das flirtował z Jackie w nocnym klubie w Londynie zanim Kapitan Jack Harkness zdołał go od niej odciągnąć. Jack i Jackie nie poznali się jednak w tym czasie. Jack zeskanował jej DNA swym urządzeniem na nadgarstku i zidentyfikował ją jako matkę Rose Tyler. (Proza : Only Human) Rose zadzwoniła do matki z ludzkiej kolonii w przyszłości. Jackie narzekała na nią, że nie dała jej znać o jej pobycie w Cardiff. (Proza : The Stealers of Dreams) Kiedy Doktor wysłał Rose do jej czasów aby uniknęła ataku Daleków, Jackie była szczęśliwa, że córka jest w domu. Oznajmiła, że pokochała za to Doktora. Ostatecznie pomogła Rose otworzyć konsolę TARDIS, umożliwiając jej powrót do przyszłości, aby uratować Doktora. (TV :The Parting of the Ways) Jackie zaczęła randkować ze sprzedawcą owoców Howardem. (TV : The Christmas Invasion) Nawiązanie kontaktu z Dziesiątym Doktorem Jackie była jedną z pierwszych osób, które spotkały Doktora po jego regeneracji w dziesiąte wcielenie. Tak samo jak Rose, trochę zajęło jej zrozumienie, że ten młody mężczyzna to Doktor, którego wcześniej poznała. Jej relacja z Doktorem ociepliła się; pozwoliła mu na spędzenie z nimi wspólnych Świąt. (TV : The Christmas Invasion) Jackie udała nową dziewczynę Doktora i pocałowała go na oczach Rose, aby zmusić do odejścia żerującego na zazdrości Iagnona z ciała Rose. Potem pocałowała go ponownie, aby upewnić się, że nie ma więcej tych stworzeń w ciele córki. (Komiks : The Green-Eyed Monster) Jackie pocieszała Rose, kiedy ta wróciła z równoległej rzeczywistości gdzie Pete wciąż żył a sama Jackie zamieniona została w Cybermena . Mickey zdecydował się zostać w tamtym świecie, a Doktor z Rose odlecieli ze świadomością, że nigdy już tu nie powrócą. (TV : The Age of Steel) Zaprzyjaźniła się z Eltonem Pope , młodym mężczyzną szukającym Doktora, nieświadoma, że rozmawiał z nią tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś istotnego o Doktorze. W wyniku drobnego wypadku zmusiła Eltona do zdjęcia jego ubrań. Wszystko przerwał telefon od jej córki a po chwili znajduje ona zdjęcie Rose w ubraniach Eltona. Gniewnie oznajmiła chłopakowi, że będzie chronić Rose i Doktora nie zważając na konsekwencje. Opowiedziała o wszystkim Rose, która wraz z Doktorem odnalazła chłopaka, aby na niego nawrzeszczeć co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do uratowania go przed obcym. (TV : Love&Monsters) Jackie zaakceptowała Doktora jako część jej życia, obsypując go pocałunkami, kiedy powrócił wraz z Rose z jednej z ich przygów. W 2007 roku Jackie była wśród innych ludzi, którzy uwierzyli w duchy, które pojawiały się na całym świecie jako ich zmarli krewni (w jej przypadku był to jej ojciec). Gniewnie zareagowała na sceptycyzm Doktora w tej sprawie. Jackie znalazła się na pokładzie TARDIS i trafiła do głównej bazy Instytutu Torchwood. Rose została wysłana na zwiady podczas gdy Jackie udawała Rose ostatecznie będąc więźniem Torchwood. (TV : Army of Ghosts) Nowy Dom Jackie znalazła się w samym środku bitwy o Canary Wharf . Cybermeni z alternatywnej Ziemi i Dalekowie walczylithumb|Jackie żegna się z Doktorem. o panowanie nad Ziemią. Jackie pomyślała, że została połączona z duchem swojego męża, lecz potem dowiedziała się, że to jego wersja z równoległej rzeczywistości gdzie jej wersja została ulepszona jako Cybermen. Prawie natychmiast związali się ze sobą. Jackie i Rose musiały uciec do alternatywnej Ziemi bez żadnego powrotu do domu. Obie zostały uznane za zmarłe w ich normalnej rzeczywistości. W nowym domu urodziła syna, Tony'ego. Równocześnie pocieszała Rose, która była zdruzgotana utratą Doktora, w którym była zakochana. (TV : Doomsday) Walcząc z Dalekami Przez następne lata Rose pracowała nad powrotem do Doktora, aby ostrzec go przed zniszczeniem rzeczywistości. Wróciła na oryginalną Ziemię a po chwili dołączyli do niej Jackie i Mickey. Wrócili w momencie kiedy Sarah Jane Smith miała zostać zabita przez dwóch Daleków i bez namysłu postrzelili napastników. Bardziej pewna siebie i mniej skupiona na sobie Jackie wraz z Sarą, Jackiem i Mickey'm starała się uratować Doktora i ocalić Ziemię. Podczas gdy Mickey zaprotestował wobec plany Sary, która chciała się poddać, aby dostać się na wrogi statek, Jackie zgodziła się z nią bo wiedziała, że Rose i Doktor na pewno tam będą. Cała trójka została obiektami testu działania bomby rzeczywistości. Sarah i Mickey zdążyli uciec podczas gdy Jackie pocieszała kobietę, przy której stała. W ostatniej chwili teleport Jackie się naładował i zdołała uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Podczas ostatniej potyczki Jackie odnalazła Rose jak również poznała Marthę Jones i Donnę Noble. Kiedy Ziemia była przesuwana na swoje stare miejsce, Jackie nie była wśród tych, którzy pilotowali TARDIS. thumb|left|Jackie żegna się z Mickey'm.Po powrocie pożegnała się z Mickey'm, który nie chce wrócić do równoległej rzeczywistości, gdyż nic tam na niego nie czeka. Przekonuje ją, że to za nią najbardziej będzie tęsknił. Doktor zabrał ją i Rose do alternatywnej Ziemi gdzie czekał na nią mąż. Zażartowała sobie z Doktora, kiedy ten pomyślał, że nazwała swego syna po nim. Jackie patrzyła z oddali jak Doktor z metakryzysu godzi się pozostać przy boku Rose podczas gdy oryginalny Doktor odlatuje. (TV : Journey's End) Kategoria:Ludzie